For the Love of Life
by Shalmoli
Summary: A series of disjointed drabbles about Ichigo and Rukia
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- No, I wouldn't love to own it.

A/N- Going by the IchiRuki fanfiction on ffdotnet, it's apparent that people assume their relationship to be a straightforward mutual romantic interest. It probably would've been true, had Ichigo been just an athletic high-school student and Rukia- his girlfriend in the bedroom closet. But, obviously, there's more going on, if Ichigo, goes through hell to return a favour (as he explains to Renji and subsequently, to himself) and it cannot be a coincidence that his quest for Rukia clashes with his quest for power. Which did he desire the most?

**Chapter 1**

It was night already. Ichigo had kicked off the sheets, and was sprawled ungraciously on the bed. Rukia passed the sleeping figure and paused near the window. An oppressive heat was tingeing the night air. There was a storm coming. Rukia could smell it. With the moonlight flooding the room, it was light as day. Sensing a shadow on his bed, Ichigo woke up to see Rukia on the window sill. Feeling vaguely disoriented, he strained his eyes to look at her. She had her knees to her chest, and hands clasped around them, as she stared meditatively out of the window. It seemed as though she was looking at nothing at all, yet he could feel the focus of her gaze. He climbed to his feet, shuffling noisily towards her.

'Why are you awake, Ichigo?' She said, without looking at him.

'Well, I could ask you the same thing.' He replied, peering at her face, which was turned away.

Rukia didn't answer him. Ichigo answered for her.

'Well, it's hot tonight. Couldn't sleep.'

'Ah' she murmured.

There were so many things Ichigo wanted to ask her then. So many questions reared their heads in his mind. She was slipping away. He was sure of it. Instead, he reached out to touch her hand. She didn't pull away, nor did she smile.

Interrupting the mace-like silence, Rukia said, 'Sit.' When he failed to comprehend her statement, she pulled his arm and said, 'Sit, Ichigo.' Ichigo dutifully sat down on the couch under the window, disconcerted by Rukia's request. Looking up at her, he thought he saw a Shinigami, not his coercive partner Rukia. Sensing his alarm, Rukia lightly touched the top of his head and then, feeling no resistance, wove her fingers through his hair and alternatively pulled and let go. At her feet, Ichigo stared in wonderment and felt an all-encompassing warmth, which he hadn't felt in ages. 'Sleep, Ichigo.'


	2. Chapter 2

For the Love of Life

Summary- A series of disjointed drabbles about Ichigo and Rukia.

Disclaimer- No, I wouldn't love to own it.

A/N- It's a drabble in the truest sense. Which also means that it is not fun to read.

Chapter 2

Karin was sure that there was someone upstairs. Or, more specifically, in Ichigo's room. Ichigo was eating smaller portions and carrying food upstairs. He was acting secretive. Yuzu's pajamas were really missing. But, neither was enough to be inscriminating evidence by itself. It _had _to add up. But she couldn't care less, right? Heck, no.

'Why are you in my room, Karin?'

She jumped. Very nearly. 'Your laundry.'

The sight of his T-shirts and boxers in Karin's arms had the anticipated effect. He tried to snatch them from her. Karin swerved. 'What the fuck, Karin?'

'Tch, language, Ichigo.' Then, turning around, she said, 'Where do you want them, anyway?' Facing the closet, she stepped forward, and said, 'Here?'

Ichigo moved quickly, blocking her path and said, 'Just leave them on the bed, would you?'

Karin deposited the clothes on the rumpled bedspread and left.

'You know, I'd bet she suspects something.'

'You're a lousy actor, Ichigo.'

'Shuddup!'

'If I know any better, you just whetted her desire to uncover your dirty secret.'

'What the fuck?'

'Stop swearing, Ichigo.'

'Don't tell me that.'

'Well, I don't see any reason not to.'

'You're annoying.'

'A-ha. So you finally realize?'

The door opened a second time, and Karin stepped in. 'You know that you've been conversing with the closet for the past few minutes?' She took advantage of his speechlessness and edged in, 'And, the funny thing is, it _answered back_?'

'You don't have to take Yuzu's pajamas this time. You can have mine.'

'Relax, Ichigo. I don't wear them to bed.' She added, reassuringly. And left.

'She sassed you proper, didn't she?'

'It's your entire fault, anyway. Why'd you have to steal Yuzu's pajamas?'


	3. Chapter 3

For the Love of Life

Summary- A series of disjointed drabbles about Ichigo and Rukia.

Disclaimer- No, I wouldn't love to own it.

A/N- Let me know if they are in character, kay? I'm worried about that.

Chapter 3

Rukia was napping on his shoulder. Yeah, he'd warned her against drooling, but, could she really be careful with her spit when her gigai was clearly out of it? They were at Inoue's place after an uneventful Hollow bash-up. But, it worried him that her synchronization with her gigai was not improving, but, rather, getting worse. She was being drained of her reiatsu too quickly. It wasn't normal, was it? But, every time he voiced his concern, Rukia brushed it off, too forcefully, for his liking. 'Damn your ego, Rukia.'

He traced patterns on her face, and thought furiously, 'Why is she doing this for me? Is this for her, or for me? Why can't she go back? Is it really her decision?'

'I'm back, Kurosaki-kun. Sorry to keep Rukia-chan and you waiting.' Inoue put down the bags as she slipped out of her sandals. 'Oh, Rukia-chan has already fallen asleep?'

'Yeah, so it's only me who was doing the waiting.' Then he softened his tone and said, 'Not that it was a bother.'

'Well, it was wrong on my part to invite you all to dinner on a school day. It's tiring. Tatsuki-chan had karate lessons, so she couldn't come, and Sado-kun politely refused, so…it only came down to the two of you.'

'Nah, Inoue. It's alright. I'm glad you did.'

'But, Rukia-chan…'

'I'll shove her off when it's time for dinner. She'll nap later.'

'Oh'

Inoue disappeared in the kitchen.

'You'd shove me off?'

'You're awake?'

Rukia didn't reply but got more comfortable on his shoulder, grabbing his arm as leverage. 'Why'd you have so many bones sticking out in so many places? It's so darn uncomfortable.'

'Well,' Ichigo said, in his most condescending tone, 'I didn't work out so that someone could treat my arms as _pillows_.' He dropped his voice on the last word.

'Careful, Ichigo. You wouldn't want to insinuate something like that.'

'Oh?'

'You wouldn't mind Keigo knowing that I sleep in your room, would you?'

'You would mind, too.'

'Unlike you, I have no reputation to uphold. When I leave, nobody would even _know_ I existed.'

'Then, they wouldn't remember this, hah.'

Rukia looked up at his face. She had wanted him to respond differently.

'What, Rukia? Lost for words?' He taunted.

'I'd be lost to you.' She mumbled so softly that Ichigo could scarcely believe he'd heard that.

'Rukia-chan's awake! Let's have dinner then.'

'Kay, Inoue. Coming right up.'

'Is that drool, Rukia?'


	4. Chapter 4

For the Love of Life

Summary- A series of disjointed drabbles about Ichigo and Rukia.

Disclaimer- No, I wouldn't love to own it.

A/N- This isn't an IchiRuki drabble by any standards. I know. And it isn't much.

Chapter 4

'Oi, Ichigo! Oi!'

Ichigo almost fell out of his seat. Oh, maybe, he did. Ishida was quicker to respond. 'If it isn't Abarai-kun!'

Only Ichigo didn't know how to react. Renji was waving to him, standing in _his_ school grounds, wearing an infernal jacket and hideous shades. Waving to him, too. Damn.

'Oi!'

Ichigo paced downstairs and tackled the matter out front. He grabbed Renji by the neck and dragged him into a bush. 'Why are you here?'

'Is this your school, Ichigo? It's…'

'Why are you here again, Renji?'

'Again? Don't be ridiculous. This is my first time, too.'

'Okay, I'm not going to ask again. Why the HELL are you here?'

'That'd better be a prelude to a fight. Damn, my gigai's too tight.'

'Wait,' he said, noticing Ichigo's face for the first time, 'I'm the new Shinigami representative for Karakura town.'

'WHAT?'

'Did you not hear I-c-h-i-g-o?

Ichigo couldn't believe that he was lounging on the staircase with a soda, with Abarai Renji for company. His shades were really ticking him off.

'Why didn't you protest? Or yell? Or make a scene like you usually do?'

Ichigo also couldn't believe that he was discussing _Rukia_, with him. Oh well.

'I did not, because….I…'

'Oh, leave it. I know your type.'

'My TYPE?'

'Oh, yeah. Knew someone who was just like you in some instances.'

'Just like me?' Ichigo was trying not to sound too interested.

'Yeah. But I'll wait for Rukia to tell you. You do, too.' Renji looked up.

'I'd better head back to Urahara's now. I'm really hungry.'

'That's all you think about.'

'Hmmph.'

When Renji left, Ichigo finally let his thoughts run amok. If Renji was here, couldn't Rukia…?

But, she wouldn't right?


End file.
